


Glasses

by madamguillotine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: After a raucous party, Joly loses his glasses. Where could they be?
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Kudos: 4





	Glasses

It was the night before the beginning of a new school year before they ceased to be young and vibrant to become students. It was a rare thing to happen in Joly and Bossuet's apartment: everyone had gone back to their own homes. Another miracle: the couple ended up in their own bed, as opposed to crashing on the couch. Or on the floor. Or even in the bathtub.

Joly slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the soft alarm playing light and pleasant noises. It didn't take much to wake the medical student. The morning routine began. He reached a sluggish hand over to paw at the lamp until it turned on. He picked up his bedazzled glasses case and flipped it open. Routine broken. No glasses.

Being near, as well as, far sighted, he was simply useless without his glasses. Joly leaped out of bed and started checking all around his nightstand, but to no avail. He ran into the living-room and started tearing the couch apart in desperation.

Though Joly was a small man in every direction, but the bounce their mattress made, knocked a sleeping Bossuet to the floor, who simply rubbed his head and blinked slowly. He decided the universe was waking him up and telling him to get out of bed, despite his not working until that evening. He shuffled after the sound coming from the living room.

The couch cushions were strewn about the room and piles of guest blankets lay with them. The hall closet was open and clearly rifled through. Joly sat in the middle of the chaos, softly muttering to himself to try and calm himself down. Bousset looked at the mess.

“You don't remember where you put your glasses last night do you?”

Before Joly could say anything, Bossuet went into the kitchen and took down a pineapple that was sitting on top of the fridge. It had a pair of purple googly eyes glued to where it's face ought to be and over them was Joly's glasses. He brought entire fruit out to him. Joly took the glasses off the pineapple and smiled.

“Aren't you a sight for four eyes?”


End file.
